Fallen Knight
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: R12 Warhammer 40.000 with some more crossover. Ranma his chaos potential attracts the forces of Chaos to his person, will he stand tall against the onslaught of Chaos, or will he fall... only time shall tell...
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Knight

Disclaimer; I don't own this. It is the result of a brainstorming session I had with a friend of mine, and this is the final result… I will try to make it as interesting as possible… it is a Warhammer 40.000 and Ranma crossover, both of which are things I do not own…

**

* * *

Of Servants and Gods

* * *

**

He sighed deeply as he could feel how his body seemed to be getting heavier and heavier ever since he had been forced ton eat Akane's concoctions. He was so weary of all this fighting between the two of them., and Akane's insistence that he belonged to her, that he had almost forgotten how it was to be a normal human. He had enough power to seriously injure someone at his fingertips, his internal energy acting as some sort of power grid from which he could draw power and unleash a stunning amount of force, being enough to fight against a Phoenix…

He looked at his mother for a moment, seeing how the drawn blade was luring him to it, to allow him to feel the sweet taste of death, knowing that honor would be restored should he die by the blade in ritual seppuku. He silenced that thought., since he very much liked to live, but with his curse, it was very hard to do, since his mother would probably deem him to be unmanly if he shifted and acted like he liked it…

He could feel that there was something within his body that wanted to rebel against it, and he could feel the glob of whatever it was that Akane had made come up once again, with his mother watching him like a hawk, trying to see if something was wrong with his behavior.

He smiled at her as the sweat began to break out on his forehead, the glob of goo in his mouth making him feel ,like spitting it out, since it seemed to eat away at his mouth, making him feel agony as he held it in his mouth, then swallowed, hoping that it would only make him sick for an hour or so.

* * *

Somewhere else, in a house that belonged to one of Ranma's friends, Hiroshi sat with his friend Daisuke, bowed over an altar which belonged to one of the deities that they had discovered while trying out a magical item, deeming it to be some sort of summoning device. The thing that they had summoned proceeded to lecture them about the greatness of the gods that it served, before it had been banished back to what it called the Immaterium. They had started to worship those Chaos Gods, giving them an altar and sacrificing chickens every fortnight, hoping to gain their god's favor.

The Chaos gods themselves were looking at the world, from their dimension, drawing their attention away from the dimension that they were in at the moment to see what had happened, and who had called upon their attention, especially from another dimension. What they saw was a world that was uncorrupted, seemed to ooze with the force of good and light, and was just ripe for the taking. Tzeentch, the maker of schemes and plans beyond mortal thought, proposed that they should find a mortal champion who would make their presence known to that world and would claim it in their name, so they would have an entire universe to corrupt once again.

Memories resurfaced in their minds as they watched the planet, and suddenly Khorne bellowed in fury: **"THERE WE WERE DEFEATED BY THOSE MORTALS WHO DARED TO BANISH US BACK HERE!"**

A wave of anger seemed to pulsate through all of them, even the kind Nurgle, who almost never seemed to get too angry, the idea of those mortals who had dared to destroy the Chaos Gate from where they had been invading that dimension, to claim it and spread the corruption, almost 20.000 years ago. The memories had been hidden for some time, them being locked away since they had once decided nothing to do with the dimension ever again, since the mortals had won that, and keeping it as a back-up plan once it had consumed it all…

* * *

Ranma seemed to feel sicker as dinner progressed, being forced to swallow another lump of the substance that seemed to resemble something from a chemical waste disposal...

* * *

The Chaos Gods watched as they decided a course of action. The dimension must be invaded by them, to make sure that the mortals would pay for humiliating them by defeating them. Last time they had only sent some low daemons to conquer it, being assured that there would be little to no resistance, only sending about a million Daemons to conquer the world, but then things had turned sour really fast as the skies turned black and a fleet of warships had systematically decimated their entire force, one by one. Sure, they did suffer some heavy casualties, and the Chaos Gods knew that they had been on the verge of beating them all, but there would be no more access to the dimension since the Chaos Gate that they had built on the planet that they called Saturn had been destroyed by the guardian of that planet, sacrificing her life in the progress…

There would be no room for mistakes now. They would find a worthy champion and that champion would face the trials that they imposed upon the champion, and if he or she succeeded, would be the one in command of the invasion, after choosing a patron Chaos God, who would lend his troops to help invade the planet…

Ranma sneezed at the moment, just knowing that there would be a lot of scary and crazy stuff in store for him. He knew that there would be trouble for him later on. He looked at his mother and almost begged her with his eyes to please tell him to come with her to her house, since it had been rebuilt…

Hiroshi looked at the flame which seemed to flicker, and a sudden coldness crept into his bones as an ethereal voice seemed to speak, like a thousand mouths opening and speaking; "**You have summoned my attention… Tell me one thing, and I shall point you to further knowledge…" **Hiroshi bowed to the fire and said: "Please, tell me what you want and I shall give it to you!" the voice seemed to give a short laugh, which seemed to Hiroshi like a thousand mouths crying out in pain, and then continued…

"**Give me the name of a person who embodies Chaos in its purest essence, and I shall grant you power… when you find him…"** Hiroshi looked up, his mind racing as he then found his thoughts drawn to a person. "Master, there is a boy named Ranma, who embodies Chaos. It follows him around like a dog, making for chaos in the world, obliterating any semblance of order…"

The Chaos Gods looked at each other from their respective places and then cast a mass scrying spell on this Ranma person, seeing into his past, and discovering that the boy held a lot of promise. Slaanesh seemed to be overjoyed at seeing such a virile piece of man before it, and wanted to try something out, while Nurgle wanted to embrace the child as his latest son, who would be getting some of his gifts, while Khorne saw the spirit of a Bloodthirster within the child, though the notion of not killing should be driven out of him as soon as he embraced the power of Khorne. Tzeentch just watched, seeing the intelligence that the child displayed, as well as a good amount of potential for sorcery… it seemed to hum around him like a cloud of flies, the raw magical potential that he seemed to have…

Their choice was made, the die was cast, and Hiroshi was now currently suffering from one hell of a headache as some plaster fell onto him and he was told to keep quiet by his father who had come into his room, seen Daisuke and him in their ritual outfits, which consisted of only a piece of cloth to cover the body, fashioned from a bed sheet and nothing more, and them in front of an altar…

Nurgle, Tzeentch, Khorne and Slaanesh had come to a conclusion. Ranma would be their champion, his power being displayed in his fight with the Phoenix, while his cunning was displayed in the way that he avoided his fiancé's, making him the prime target for their champion…

Ranma just didn't know it, but he would belong to Chaos…

He would be the one Marked by Chaos, the one that would be the Champion of Chaos… if he survived the tests….

* * *

Something I wanted to try out… I hope you guys like it, feedback is very much appreciated by me…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chaos cultists

**Fallen Knight**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Warhammer 40.000… I just own this little story, and all the things in it, which probably never have been done, since nobody really tries not to make Ranma into a devout follower of the God Emperor himself… then again, I am known for being extremely random in the way that I conduct my business…

**

* * *

Chaos cultists

* * *

**

Ranma looked at the way that the other classmates were behaving, and seemed to feel like he was left out. He saw them be friends, while they stayed away from him, making close to no contact with him out of fear for being attacked like he was just for being friends with him. He knew that most of them seemed to have an aversion to him because of his curse, and most guys also strayed out of her way when she was turned into a female by cold water. There would be something that would make it harder for her to turn female, but then again, it did get her out of some tricky situations at times. He smiled softly as he knew that there would be more things to be done soon, the idea of him being able to turn male or female at will being in his mind for a moment, the idea never fading from his conscious thought.

He looked at Hiroshi and Daisuke, both of which seemed to have big black circles under their eyes, like they had been suffering from a lack of sleep. There seemed to be something about them, something that seemed to make him come to them. He could feel how their ki seemed to be warping and twisting, and wanted to know more about it. "Hey guys, is everything alright?"

Hiroshi looked at the sacrifice to the Gods, asking them if everything was alright. "Yes, everything is fine, Ranma-kun. Would you like to assist us with something after school? It's a project we're working on, so we need someone strong to help us out a little bit to lift some stuff.' _Please be so gullible as to allow yourself to come with us…_ Ranma seemed to think about it for a moment then replied to their question, his voice being somewhat apprehensive. "I guess I could help you out a bit, if you need to do some heavy lifting…" Hiroshi smiled, their sacrifice would be ready for the Chaos Gods.

Ranma didn't see too much into the smile that came on Hiroshi's face, thinking it to be a smile of gratitude. He smiled at them and said; "Its alright buddy, I'll help ya out…" Hiroshi and Daisuke shared a look and then gave a giggle at exactly the same time.

In their home universe, Nurgle was overseeing the conversation between their possible future champion and the fools who would allow him to be marked with their mark… he could already feel the plague creeping within the Champion's body, as they would all give him a test, to see if he was worthy. He would have to choose one of them to follow, or else be cast away in favor of a better champion…

Tzeentch seemed to think about the new champion for a bit, deciding that with the curse that was on the champion, there could be a lot of new plans to be hatched, taking into account every little bit of the curse that would change the body. It smiled as it realized that this would be the perfect being to be made into its champion.

Khorne hadn't formed an opinion of his champion, being busy with making the mortal known as Kharn the Betrayer into one of his favored, and dismissing the newly selected Champion as dismissible…

Slaanesh took a moment of pause to gaze upon Ranma's form, a plan hatching into its mind that it would need to get to know its newest champion a lot better on a personal level…

Ranma sneezed pretty loudly, drawing the attention of most people in the class, including Akane, who glowered at him. Hinako-sensei looked at him, trying to determine whether he was doing that on purpose or if he just was sick for a little bit…

Ranma looked at the teacher, trying to determine if she were about to punish him for his sneezing by sucking out his energy or if she would dismiss it as just a sneeze. She shook her head and said; " next time try to keep it down a bit, Saotome-kun." Ranma nodded to her, and she went on with the class, which was about home appliances and how they could be used to make life easier. Ranma found himself being interested in them, since he knew that Akane couldn't take care of the house, with Kasumi doing all of the housework, making it pretty easy for Akane to simply do the cooking, while Kasumi was otherwise occupied. The concoctions that Akane made were pretty disgusting, he had to admit, and they all watched HIM eat them while THEY didn't want to eat them, because they had been vile enough to make him gag…

The anger blossomed within his chest, causing him to feel a thickening haze of anger at everyone in the surroundings, it being quite intimidating, as a blood red aura sprung upo around him, his eyes narrowed, staring at the board, looking at the small notes that Hinako-sensei was making.

Kinako could feel eyes on her, and when she turned around she could feel the aura of Ranma's anger blast against her face in full force. He seemed to be radiating anger like a star which had exploded, it being thick and suffocating, and when she looked into his eyes, she could see the cold and calculating anger take a hold of him. "Saotome-kun, please stop doing that." Ranma looked at her, quirked an eyebrow and then sighed, his anger dissipating suddenly, like something else had been siphoning it off.

Khorne could feel the rage within the boy suddenly die down and was disappointed by the fact that the child seemed to have been able to cool down so fast. Though, the idea of having more then one measure of increasing the child's rage seemed to appeal to him, though it would be unwise to implement right now. The child would see reason soon enough, since they would be visiting him once their servants seemed to have brought him to the altar.

Ranma watched his teacher, feeling a bit put out that his anger seemed to have been suppressed, the manner in which it had suddenly disappeared being increasingly suspicious for him, making him feel a bit of strangeness, and hoping that it would not harm him too badly.

Hiroshi watched as their sacrifice seemed to feel angry, grinning as he held a charm to increase anger within one, a perfect gift for the Blood God. There would be Ranma's blood on the altar, to imbue them with the power of the Chaos Gods. They would become more powerful then any of those martial artists who smacked them around, to make them follow their rules.

Ranma waited for the two to lead him to the house where he was supposed to do some heavy lifting for them, watching as they came from class, both wearing identical looks of gratitude, though if one looked closer, you could see that they both were looking at him like he was a means to an end.

Ranma just followed, the two being one of his few friends who hadn't tried to harm him yet, so he did want to be kind to them. When they came to Hiroshi's house, the two cultists were almost done with formulating their plan. Hiroshi smiled and said; "Just follow me to my room…"

Ranma did so, interested in what they were about to make him do. When he entered the room, he froze for a moment, looking at the strange altar that stood to one side of the room, runic symbols inscribed upon the surface of it, an eight pointed star on the altar denoting Chaos. Ranma could feel a certain attraction to the altar, and he walked towards it into a daze, looking at the star as it seemed to swirl around for a moment, making him feel a bit of a head ache at the moment as the star seemed to be illuminated for a moment, until he could feel a sharp pain in his side, and when he looked at the pained area, making note of the blood that was dripping from it. "Mighty Chaos gods, accept this sacrifice and grant us your power! Tzeentch, Slaanesh, Khorne and Nurgle, Accept this Sacrifice! Grant us your power!"

The Chaos Gods looked at the act of their cultists, a hint of anger going through them, as they saw a chance to corrupt their chosen champion with a little bit of their magic. **"Now is the time." **Tzeentch whispered to all of them as they focused their powers, a joint effort not seen before, the blood that was pouring out of Ranma's side onto the altar acting as the medium, causing the star on the altar to glow with an unearthly light…

Ranma lost consciousness as he could feel the energy building within him, and suddenly a thought about countless possibilities occurred to him, a feeling of rage washing over him, a feeling of lethargy making its way over his body, indescribable pleasure wracking through his body, staining his pants with an emission of semen due to the ungodly pleasure…

Ranma the Chaos Chosen had been made, and he was still clinging to his values in life of not killing…

Beware Ranma beware… Khorne's test is next…

* * *

Well, since today is my birthday (December 5th) I have to tell everyone to enjoy it, and hope everyone likes this…

Just review, please…


	3. Progeny of the Father

**Fallen Knight**

Disclaimer; I don't own Ranma ½, or Warhammer 40.000. they are owned by the respective owners, and not by me… case closed. I have nothing to do with them other then using the characters to suit my nefarious ideas…

**

* * *

Progeny of the Father

* * *

**

Ranma could feel the power of the Warp coursing through his body as he felt the blood seep from his broken flesh. He could feel the power going through his body and he realised that there would be no turning back. He had been hurt by one of the few people he called a friend, and that left a mental scar on his already fractured mind, which led to the unshackling of his heritage, something that would be able to shake the world up.

Hiroshi and Daisuke watched as Ranma seemed to be lifted into the air by unseen powers, the Warp brimming around him. "Did we do something wrong, Hiroshi?" Daisuke asked his best friend. "I don't think so… How badly do you guess Ranma will hurt us?"

"Pretty badly…" Hiroshi muttered as Ranma seemed to blink out of existence, to be displaced to some other place.

* * *

In another ward of Tokyo Setsuna Meiou was just busy pouring herself a nice cup of tea, wanting to relax for a moment, since nobody would be disturbing her anytime soon. The Time Stream was flowing like it should be, and save for some minor Chaos Magnets, everything was safe… and then a shockwave made by Chaos ran through her, letting her drop her tea, right on her lap. The words that followed the feeling of hot tea going over her legs and making her feel enough pain to make her almost black out will not be repeated, but rumour has it that they were related to ancient Sumerian and seemed to wish the person responsible for it a nice day and then to be tortured by a madman who would boil the person alive in his own blood, let the person eat their faeces, then allow them the sweet mercy of death after being rectally impaled on a stake.

* * *

Ranma could feel the powers of Chaos going through his body as it floated through the Immaterium, seeing creatures beyond description, and forms that seemed to be impossible, snarling beasts ready to tear him alive, women being seductive to him, only to turn into slathering creatures seconds later, beasts that seemed to live only to spread plague, creatures that seemed to be twisting and turning into different shapes every few seconds, before he finally touched down upon a plane which seemed to be made out of the bones of warriors or humanoids. He could see a sky which seemed to be illuminated by a red light, but saw no stars.

The feeling of loneliness seemed to permeate through his body as he could feel how it seemed to make him be somewhat more aware of his surroundings, knowing that there would be nothing to keep him safe. He began to see a mountain made from the skulls rising up to him, seeing that there might be water on one side of the skeleton floor. He sprinted towards the water, and knelt down to gather some of it into his hands to drink. He saw that it was red and seemed to feel warm, like it was heated. He didn't mind that though and he began to drink, halting immediately when he could taste the coppery flavour on his tongue, making him realise that this was blood that he was tasting, that this seemed to be a sea of blood. He looked down to see that he was standing on the skulls of creatures that he had never seen before, and wasn't sure that he would be able to keep his lunch inside his body.

He looked at the mountain and thought he saw some movement. He decided on a whim to go and see what it was and if there was someone who could help him to get out of here, since he was getting the creeps of this surrounding landscape…

Khorne could feel how the Champion had entered his realm and smiled. His test would consist of testing the Champion's warrior potential, and to see if he had it in him to make a worthy champion.

Ranma watched as shapes seemed to move, big red shapes and he instinctively knew that he would better be off hiding somewhere but saw no place to hide. He looked at the shapes and began to sprint up the mountain, going towards the top where he had seen the movement.

The Bloodthirsters watched how there seemed to be some mortal intending to get up to Lord Khorne's Throne, and moved to stop him. Three of the Greater Daemon's of Khorne flapped their wings to get to the impudent mortal trying to get to their Lord. The way that this course of action had been decided had been totally thought up by Khorne, influencing the Bloodthirsters to take the matters in their own hands.

The feeling of having to run uphill caught up with him, and he was totally taken aback when his danger sense tingled and he was just able to dive to the side when an axe impacted with the skulls that he had been running on, shattering them immediately. He looked at the creature using the massive axe and gulped, the idea not being too appealing to go up against that creature, and to his despair noticing that there were two more coming, huge wings supporting their weight.

He decided that this was one of the moments that he would need to use his father's forbidden techniques to get out of this. With a small hand motion, he pulled his hand in a position between his neck and shoulder, laying it against his neck in a throwing position, then used the Kijin Rashu dan on the Daemon, watching as the void projectile shot at the creature and made a deep gash on the creature's hide, which immediately seemed to heal. He grunted in dismay as he dodged the axe coming at him, the idea of facing those Daemons not being too appetising to him.

He looked at the red skin, the tusks that jutted out of the mouth, the way that they seemed to ooze malicious intent towards him being something that he didn't want to face anymore, the feeling being too dark for him.

He jumped on top of the heft of the axe, running along it, then delivering a kick to the beast's abdomen, seeing in some small bit of pride that the beast actually doubled over. There was some effect to his kicks then, since ki attacks would probably be impossible to do. He knew instinctively that the beasts would be immune to it. The feeling that he wouldn't be able to defeat the beasts was becoming closer and closer to him.

He dodged an axe which was about to go and smash him, grabbing the heft with both hands and then pushed it back, the Bloodthirster handling it being surprised that the mortal apparently had the strength to push it back.

He could feel how there was something happening on the eastern side of the Skull throne, seeing three Bloodthirsters engaging something that looked like a blur. With some surprise in his stance, he nevertheless charged upon the scene, trying to get more skulls for Khorne, the mortal's blood being used to stain the skulls, but not before wondering how the mortal had come here, because this was the domain of Khorne.

Ranma swore to himself that if he would ever get out of here, that he'd be kicking Daisuke and Hiroshi's ass till next Sunday… it was Sunday right now… the way that the Daemons seemed to be moving to attack him was familiar to the techniques that Ryouga used, making him look at the Daemons and deliver a salvo of kicks and punches against the skin of the Daemons, hoping to make them either fall over and be out of the fight, or to kill them. Either way, he didn't care, as long as he could get away from him.

The Bloodthirsters bellowed in rage as they were being hurt by this mortal who had dared to come up to the Throne of Bone and to try and see Lord Khorne. The feeling of rage was pulsating through them as they attacked as one, their axes delivering carnage upon the skulls on the ground. Ranma kept on dodging, knowing that he would die if he didn't move.

He looked at the Mortal who was busy with dodging the Bloodthirsters and he grabbed his Daemon blade, the weapon being enough to cleave anything apart. The feeling of power that it gave to him was something that he would not care to miss, the bloodshed in the name of Khorne being good enough for him. The feeling that it gave him was exhilarating, making him feel like he was some avatar of the mighty Khorne.

Khorne watched as Ranma was doing quite the admirable job of fending off his Bloodthirsters, and for a moment, it contemplated whether to join in with the fight, before coming to the conclusion that it should be fun… Khorne grabbed a mighty axe from his side, and then charged down his Skull Throne, making the skulls be crushed by his weight.

Ranma could hear the crushing of bones and he turned around to see something that would be the cross of the Daemons he was fighting and something that Akane would cook up come at him, waving around a blade that seemed to be carrying an infinite amount of darkness. His attention diverted to something that came running from the top of this skull mountain, he watched it come closer and terror gripped his heart as he saw the massive bronze clad figure of what looked to be a man, but he couldn't be too sure of it, since it seemed to be bellowing in rage like a big bull or something, a massive axe in its hand.

He ducked under a swipe from a Bloodthirster, making some short calculations to estimate his chance of survival, and decided that there was a very small chance he would remain alive for 5 minutes if the two others arrived.

Khorne watched as Angron joined into the fray, going to attack the Champion with his full might, before he jumped into the air and then with a bellowing shout of rage, drove the axe into the ground, trying to hit his champion as the ultimate test.

Ranma jumped to the side, dodging with a speed that he had not fathomed to be possible moments before. He looked at the massive axe, then at the towering figure that wielded it. "Holy shit!" He looked at the beast as it hefted its war axe once again, a look of maddened rage on the part of its face that could be seen by him. Ranma had no more time to think as the massive axes of the Bloodthirsters came down upon him, followed by the sword that Angron wielded. He managed to grab a hold of the massive creature's armor, and then began to climb up the creature in the hope that it would be able for the others to damage it in some way.

The Bloodthirsters were enraged by the fact that the mortal dared to touch their Master's armor, and that their Master was apparently allowing it. Only by roaring in fury, Khorne indicated that this was not planned. Ranma kept on climbing, thinking he was lucky about how the other creatures didn't attack him.

He leapt onto the shoulder of Khorne, hoping that there would be a place where he would be able to make some damage, seeing the thick neck of Khorne being there and he charged his energies into his hand, unleashing it upon Khorne's neck.

To say that Khorne was angry would be to say that the Nazi's were a bit disliking the Jewish people. The pain of the attack that had been focused on his neck made Khorne be suitably impressed, knowing that it had all been pure physical energy, not those sorcerous powers that Slaanesh and Tzeentch would use.

"**You will make a fine Champion, Boy." **Khorne spoke, his voice sounding like the clatter of a thousand weapons, the bloodshed and violence of a thousand warriors, the ringing of Death on the front door of heaven. Angron and the Bloodthirsters fell to their knees, bowing in reverence to their Master, and his newly chosen Champion. Khorne was pleased with the fact that Ranma seemed to be able to stand up for such a long time against his Bloodthirsters that he was willing to make a bit of a sacrifice. He called upon his powers to give his champion a little gift that would possibly help him.

Ranma watched as the entire mood changed, the Daemons bowing in reverence for the one that he was standing on the shoulder. He was confused by it all, hoping that he would not be killed anytime soon. He could feel a change in the air, the raw power accumulating between the creature he was standing on and a place in front of him. He watched as an axe materialized in front of him, with teeth that seemed to be made from some sort of material that was extremely sharp, and seemed to be able to spin rapidly with just a hard grip on the Axe.

"**This is a gift for you, My Champion. This axe has my full backing, and will be yours forevermore. Take it, and bring glorious bloodshed in my name!" **Ranma looked at the axe, gripping it and then feeling something come over him, a bloodthirsty haze that seemed to drown out everything that came to him, and seemed to compel him to do some bloodshed in the name of the creature on which he was standing, but still didn't know the name of.

"What is your name then, so I can commit slaughter in your name?" Khorne was floored for a moment, then reminded himself that while the Champion showed some brilliant moments, that it would still be pretty tough for it to remember the names of the Chaos Gods, but that could also have been because they hadn't visited the other universe in a long time, and the empire that had defeated them there could have wiped out all traces of them as a means of assuring that they would never be called upon…

"**Khorne." **Was the answer coming from the chaos God, who seemed to be a bit strange to Ranma, but an okay fellow if he wasn't attacking him… in a certain way he was reminded of Ryouga, who also seemed to have a bit of an anger management problem. Ranma could feel how the greater Daemons, not having been identified as such, but an instinctual knowledge coming into his mind about all the daemons that Khorne had made it clear to him.

Khorne watched how his Champion jumped from his shoulder, a grin on his face. There would be no more useless killing for his Champion now; he would be killing in His name…

Ranma could feel how the power of the axe seemed to go through him and he looked at the Daemon Prince and grinned in a savage way and said; "I can feel you…" the axe within his hands seemed to glow with a purplish light as Ranma charged at the Primarch of the World Eaters legion, hoping to attack and test his new weapon. Ranma usually hated to use weapons of murder to do his dirty work but this was a special occasion.

He looked at Angron and then swung in an arc to make the Daemon Prince feel the pain of the axe and to test its weight. To his surprise it was very light, and very able to make him feel the power that it contained, making him more and more powerful…

Angron parried with his sword, hoping to keep the young Champion of Khorne away from him whilst the Blood God watched the battle, Angron being the one that would be the victor or Ranma…

Angron was reminded of something that a fellow Primarch had said to him when they had talked during the Horus Heresy, the idea of that Primarch to have a child and make it his successor when he would be killed being a good one, but Angron had forgotten about it the moment that he had been sent to battle on Holy Terra…

Now, that image of the Primarch who had spoken overlapped the warrior clad in red cloth, the cloth being replaced with blue Power armor, and the huge lightning claws on the hands being the replacement for the axe that the Champion now wielded. Untamed midnight black hair seemed to be flying in the air, a pale gaunt visage haunting his eyes now. "Konrad?" He said, looking at Ranma who seemed to take that pause for an opening and attacked, leading the Daemon prince to counterattack.

Ranma could hear the name being spoken, the idea coming to his mind that there would be something that would let the Daemon Prince halt being possibly connected to him in some way, since the name that had been spoken had been familiar to him. Maybe the Daemon prince knew someone who looked just like him. The haze of blood cleared immediately and he looked at the Daemon prince with a glare. " Who is Konrad?"

Angron looked at Ranma and thought for a moment before he gave his answer to the young Champion.

"He was my Brother Primarch… And apparently your father…"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Next time, Ranma's reaction to the news, the repercussions in Nerima, Sailor Pluto organizing the defense of Earth, Zso Sahaal meeting Ranma and a confrontation with Acerbus!

People who know which legion those two belong to will know what armor Ranma will wear…

His father's armor…

Anyways, please review…


	4. Night Lords

**Fallen Knight**

Disclaimer: I don't own Warhammer 40.000 or Ranma ½, but merely enjoy writing a story, and knowing that it is approved by some of you guys, and enjoyed, though the reviews don't point that way. Seriously guys, girls…. I need reviews to gauge whether you want me to continue writing or not… its important to my male ego to know that you like it…

**

* * *

Night Lords

* * *

**

Ranma looked at the former Primarch, now Daemon Prince of Khorne and his eyes widened slightly to betray his shock at the words that the Daemon prince had spoken before his eyes narrowed once again and he grit his teeth, not wishing to experience that amount of shock once again. "How would you know? My father is Saotome Genma…"

There was no small amount of loathing within his voice as he looked at the Daemon, seeing that there was no untruth within the stance of the daemon prince, which seemed to be a bit more at ease then before, when he had been attacking him. "I know because I can feel the connection to you. My brother was the most cunning of all the Fallen Primarchs, having foreseen the Heresy of the Emperor against us, and was betrayed by the man, then assassinated when he tried to defend himself. "The tone of bitter loathing for the Emperor was so evident that Ranma had no idea that the Emperor could be his grandfather. "Then why didn't you kill the Emperor yet?"

Angron shook his head, a smile on the maw of teeth that was his mouth. He looked at Ranma and said: "None of the Legions of Chaos have been rallied against the Imperium correctly. I am still in a fued with some of my brothers over some differences between our gods. I worship Khorne with zeal beyond anything else, but there are times that I need to think clearly, to determine a strategy before sending my men to go there. Kharn, a champion of the great Khorne is one of the men that would require a special touch…" Ranma got a vision of a man wielding a huge axe with a roaring sound surrounding it, spines making it look like it was a chainsaw, but a chainaxe would be more fitting, hewing down men left and right, some of them wearing the same colours as him, all the while laughing like a maniac, chanting the same thing over and over again. "MAIM KILL BURN! MAIM KILL BURN! MAIM KILL BURN! MAIM KILL BURN!"

"Alright… So, I have gained the support of Khorne… where do I go next, and how do I get there?" he looked at his uncle, who shrugged. "Use the Warp to teleport you to the next hub in which a Chaos God is living I guess… but it still puzzles me just how you got here… or it might be the Warp willing you to come…" that did sound extremely cheesy to Ranma, but he nodded nevertheless, and reached out for anything, the feeling of something coming to his mind, and eh could feel how the limitless power of the Warp flowed through him, making him hear the cries of the damned, the cries of pleasure and pain from the Slaaneshi worshippers, the bloodlust of the Khornates, the pain of the Nurglings… the change from the Tzeentchians… but then, he came to a beacon that compelled him to come to that spot. He could feel the Warp twisting around him, making him become enshrouded within the Warp, transporting him to another place.

Khorne looked at one of his Bloodthirsters, a smile on its face. **"You will follow the Champion, come whenever he calls… You shall be the one that will see if he is worthy of being able to fully receive my backing…"** the Bloodthirster bowed down deep, the tusks touching the skulls and cracking them where they touched them.

Ranma felt the Warp leaving him, and he opened his eyes, finding himself standing somewhere where he didn't expect himself to be. He looked around, feeling air rush past his face and realising that he had been transported into the air. Being the all-time cool martial artist, he did the only sensible thing when one is teleported almost a kilometre into the air and is falling down rapidly. He screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the sound seemed to fill the air as he fell, him being unable to use the Warp to transport him to safety because he wasn't used to the Warp yet, and that proved to be something that he hadn't taken into account, since it was still very unusable to him, because of his low amount of contact he had with the Warp. There was nothing that would save him now, he mused as he could feel the wind going through his hair as he looked at the ground, which was rapidly approaching him, and seemed to make him even edgier. There was no calm within him, as his consciousness seemed to spread out, calling for salvation or for help or for whatever.

The outcry within the warp was so strong that he could feel a thousand voices echo his cry, the power around his body concentrating, his life essence being spread out, and a blue hue seemed to engulf his body. The feeling of lightness within his body seemed to spread out and he could feel a slight crack through his very essence as he hit the ground, the sound of bones being shattered and rebuilt being heard.

"Well well, what do we have here?" an oily voice, full of a promise of death seemed to be everywhere around him, and he raised his head up from the mud he had fallen into, making him look at the figure that stood there, looking at him with black eyes, and black rings around his eyes, as if he hadn't been getting enough sleep. There was a sudden lapse in the situation, Ranma looking at the strange figure for a few moments, whilst the strange figure looked at him. The armour that the figure seemed to wear was blue and seemed to bear frightful markings, but Ranma was not afraid. There was a certain sense of belonging within those markings, like that was something that he owned.

"A traveller through the Warp, trying to reclaim that which is his." Ranma muttered, looking at the gaunt face that belonged to the stranger. There was a familiarity in the man, and a name came to him. "Zho Sahaal?"

The Night Lord looked at the youth in the mud for a moment and then closed his eyes. "Yes, what is it that you require, youngling? Do you wish to kill me, perhaps?" No emotion was seen on the man's face as he looked at the youth, who raised himself up from the mud, Warp energy shaking up the air as he was literally filled with it now. The mud hardened immediately and fell away, turning into dust after the potent energy had passed through.

"Master? You have returned?" his voice took a hint of confusion, as the words had been spoken before he had thought about them. The youth that had landed in the mud and grime resembled the Night Haunter to such a great extent, though looked healthier in the skin area then his former lord had been. There was a similarity in the way that he had addressed him, making him be reminded of that Warpdriven Acerbus, who had apparently been the one that would be killed soon, if his predictions came through and there would be a reckoning between him and the leader of the Warpdriven faction of the Night Lords, who existed to sow terror. There was nothing more then the destruction of Acerbus that he wanted, but he didn't want to rely upon the powers of the Warp to boost him, to change his shape and make him a servant to their gods.

Ranma looked at Zho, who looked at him with confusion, making for a rather strange sight. The man seemed to think of him as his father, who had been the commander of him, if something told him right. There was a lot to tell, he guessed, since he got the distinct impression that there would be more to the situation of the Night Lords then was apparent to him. He had been cast through the Warp apparently, landing in front of Zho as if by divine means, though he didn't care shit for the way that he had landed here. There was a certain sense of meaning behind his way of moving, and that was to survive until he would be able to be the alpha male, the one that would be able to make a difference.

"Alright, what can you tell me about Konrad Curze, my father?" the man looked up, a sudden look of happiness on his face, and Ranma could feel that it strained the muscles of the man's face to make that smile. There was nothing that would be able to get this man out of his mind, and there was a sudden tremor within his body, making him feel out of place all of a sudden.

"Your father was a great man… I was one of his lieutenants, along with a beast now known as Acerbus. There was a great war, named the Horus Heresy, when one of our Primarchs, Warmaster Horus betrayed the False Emperor, who has betrayed out Lord, your father. We, the so-called Traitor Legions are here within the Eye of Terror, making a way for us to exist, and making sure that there would be something that would be a crusade against the Imperium of Man. Sadly, our Lord was assassinated and then Acerbus Krieg took the mantle of Lord of the Night Lords. I have been trying to oust him from that place, but have been unsuccessful until now." The summary was enough for Ranma to close his eyes slowly and exhale once, then opened his eyes and smiled. "Then I shall challenge Acerbus, and take the position as Leader of the Night Lords, in honour of my father, Konrad Curze, the Night Haunter." Zho looked at the youth who had proclaimed that and then nodded slowly. "Your father's crown, the Corona Nox is within my possession. You will need it, along with your father's war gear to survive against Krieg. Follow me, we shall go to the planet where I hid them both, sealed with the best steel and within the deepest tomb."

There was a bit of a delay with Zho's craft, which was designed to keep about three people in the air, and Ranma was somewhat surprised to see that there was a woman in the ship, who looked to be generally unkempt in appearance and seemed to take care of Zho for most of the time, serving dinner to them all, chatting in a cheerful voice with Zho, who appeared to be totally uninterested in what she had to say, about how nice her day had been, and how he would need to eat more. He apparently tolerated her presence, and Ranma could feel something special about her that made him feel out of place for a moment, and when she looked at him, he could feel a tingle go down his spine.

They arrived on the planet where Zho had hidden the Corona Nox and the Power Armour of the Night Haunter, the body of Ranma's father being within the armour still. A barren and desolate world seemed to be their destination, not a single thing living being seen on the surface as they landed, only a desolate area, rocks littering it slightly to give it an almost Martian look. There was nothing that could possible take his interest for the moment, Ranma mused as he touched the soil slightly with his hand, feeling how the soil seemed to be somewhat loose to the touch, biut nothing that seemed like it becoming quicksand all of a sudden. He was about to turn to Zho for an explanation, until he felt something going over him. There was a shimmer in the sand before them, and a massive black building suddenly appeared, Zho walking inside without a word, Ranma following him. The black stones reminded him of a pyramid with no light, a structure devoid of emotion. The scent inside was non-existent, the feeling that there seemed to have been nobody here for several millions of years coming upon him, but Ranma knew something had been disturbed. The feeling of the Warp had been altered here, so that there were no emotions to bother one, and the feeling increased as he followed Zho into the structure further and further, until he came to a room, where a regal throne had been constructed, on that throne, the body of a man in a sitting position, blank eyes looking at the people having entered the tomb.

The man looked like he still had been alive mere moments ago, the skin being very pale and looking healthy nonetheless, though it seemed to have been without the flow of blood for a while. The eyes were dark, though not dulled, like one would expect from a corpse. There was nothing about the body that seemed pout of the ordinary, but the hair seemed to be still alive, though it was a bit clotted together by what seemed to be blood. The hair was a midnight colour, and Ranma faintly recognised that he himself also had that colour of hair, thus the relation was obvious, since there were very few people who had the same pale skin like he occasionally had when being out of the sun for a few days due to sickness or something, and the hair that seemed to be midnight black, which neither his mother or his father seemed to have had.

The armour in which the body of his father was clad was a blue and gold armour, which seemed to sparkle, even though there was no light here. There were depictions of things on them that seemed to imbue fear within him, though he feared them no longer now that he knew that the body which the armour was on was dead. There was nothing more that seemed to be bugging him now about the armour. It was sparkly and blue, which seemed to make him want it. The shoulder guards were adorned with a bat wing each, and as he pulled the hair away from the chest plate, he could see a skull with bat wings on it, the emblem of the Night Lords. There was a sense of belonging coursing through him as he looked at the emblem, closing his eyes slightly as he could feel some sort of presence go through him, the feeling being cold like something that seemed to be poured within him. The body in front of him raised its head, looking at him with the eyes active all of a sudden, animated by some force of Chaos that seemed to be unnatural, and that made fear grip his heart all of a sudden, for a force that could revive a warrior as great as his father would surely be something that he would be unable to combat.

"**So you are my son, my heir?"**

A dry chuckle escaped the revenant's throat, as he used the voice of the Night Haunter himself. There was nothing that seemed to stop him for the moment, since the Warp appeared to be stirring at the moment around the body.

"I guess I am your son then, Father." Ranma said to the body, which looked him up and down, before a smile came to the face.

"**Very well then, my son. Due to my assassination, which I foresaw, I have had no successor. The Night Lords have been spread out and been led astray by Acerbus, and my loyal comrade Zho has led you here, to test you. I deem you worthy, since you seem to have no emotions towards me, neither hatred for leaving you, though I have been dead. I made arrangements for this event, should a worthy person come before my body, that I be revived through the Warp for a moment, and instruct the person who will don my armour, my weapons, and will become the Primarch of the Night Lords. And that will be you, my son."**

The revenant paused for a moment, and then looked at Ranma with the smile slowly fading. The spectre of the man seemed to think about something, before he looked at his son, who was looking at the rather fearsome armour and then spoke in a weary voice:

"**I shall live on within you; offering advice from time to time, to hone your body to fight as well as I did during my living years. I remember how a brother of mine head butted a Titan, and the thing collapsed… those were the times… I will pour my essence within you, to live on…"**

A strange feeling came over Ranma, as the body turned into dust before him, the long strands of hair disappearing, and the entire mixture being pushed into the air as if by some invisible hand, then coming at him with a speed he could not fathom, and then it bored into him, making him feel agonising pain as there was a new personality imbedding itself within his body. The Warp's screams became lessened, as the Warp turned to become opener to him then before, the body of the son of the Primarch changing.

Zho watched it all, as Ranma sank to his knees, his eyes closed, his hair becoming untied and falling in his face, looking like a shroud as its midnight black colour became even more pronounced. The feeling that had been in the air seemed to increase as the Warp sang around Ranma, making him into the Primarch of the Night Lords.

Ranma opened his eyes to look at the armour of his father, that was now rightfully his. He noticed two clawed appendages where the hands were, and he smiled as he recognised Lightning Claws, terrible weapons capable of inflicting a lot of death and pain to the opposing party.

He got into the power armour slowly, having pulled away the chest plate to allow him easier access, Zho helping him with it due to the tricky part being to get the chest plate loose, which worked out eventually. Ranma sat down in armour, and Zho began to fasten the chest plate once again, the armour fitting like a glove to Ranma's form, which was now just as tall as the Primarch had been, a side effect of being merged with the Primarch until the end of days.

He fastened the Lightning Claws on his hands, looking at the weapons as he activated them by will, lightning crackling over the blades at his command and he smiled slightly as he realised the power of the weapons…

"**Put on the Corona Nox."**

Night Haunter's voice spoke within his head, and he looked at Zho, who seemed to await his orders. "Crown me with the Corona Nox, Zho Sahaal, Lieutenant of my Father, the Night Haunter."

Zho gave a curt nod and then went to the side, retrieving a crown from a small pedestal that had went unnoticed by Ranma up until that moment, and he took a moment to admire the crown. Black gems had been socketed within the black material that made up the crown, wicked spikes on it to make it look somewhat darker then any normal accessory, making it look perfect for the Lord of the Night Lords. The feeling that this was one extraordinary artefact that was going to be placed on his head made his anticipation for his coronation be stronger then he had anticipated.

"I, Zho Sahaal, crown the Primarch of the Night Lords, may he rule forevermore. Do you accept this Corona Nox as the sign of your ruler, Primarch?" the customary vow was spoken, and Ranma answered. "I accept the Corona Nox as my sign of rule, and the Night lords as my children, and brethren in War." The Corona Nox was then placed on his head, and Ranma could feel no emotions anymore, his mind becoming cold and focused, and he looked at Zho and said: "Where is Acerbus? He needs to be deposed of."

* * *

Next chapter will deal with Acerbus, a meeting between an Uncle and Nephew (Guess who), and Ranma's Homecoming…

Please review!


	5. Legacy of the Night Haunter and the Test

**Fallen Knight**

Disclaimer: I don't own it… Ranma is not mine, Warhammer 40.000 is not mine. I do own a construction set, but that's not complete yet… damn hard to put those models together and then paint them… have finished three now…

BTW: Khorne Bezerkers pack I got… maybe getting some Chaos Space Marines…

**

* * *

Legacy of the Night Haunter and the Test of Tzeentch

* * *

**

Ranma could feel no emotions anymore as he had put on the Corona Nox on his head. His raven hair seemed to become lifeless and dull as his focus shot through the roof, his eyes taking in everything and making it all seem like it was so detailed. He thought that he could see the atoms within the stones moving around slightly, though nothing happened. He looked at Zho, who was watching him with eyes that were dark like pools on a lake that had been in darkness forevermore, getting a glimpse of a dark planet, in which humans lived, some of them gored by his claws, some of them simply butchered, making them speak his name in fright. With a start he realised that this must be a memory of his father's coming to him, watching it as it came to pass.

He looked at Zho still, piercing the dark eyes with no effort at all, his mind getting ready for combat, though there was none going on at the moment. "Zho, tell me where Acerbus Krieg is. I will formally challenge him." Zho nodded slowly and said. "As you wish, Primarch."

Three hours later, they were on their way. Ranma wore his father's power armour still, the ragged cloak looking like it had been made of a shadow, being smooth and inky black. He could feel how the cloak had been made for the armour, making him look imposing and darker then he actually thought he might look. His black hair hung slightly in his face as he watched the psyker amble around him, moving some stuff, getting some more fuel for Zho's Jump pack, which made up the most useful tool that he had, transporting him from place to place in the blink of an eye, giving him more speed then he needed. There was nothing that seemed to go without his notice as the two men sat on the chairs, either one thinking about the upcoming battle.

When the craft touched down, Ranma could feel how the Warp seemed to be more concentrated on this spot then on any spot and he emerged from the craft, looking around, seeing only the blue and golden power armour of the Night Lord's forces that stood around the craft, bolters and plasma guns pointed towards the craft, not trusting it. Ranma noticed that there were a few unmasked soldiers standing there, apparently unit commanders and he nodded slowly.

When he made his way down the ramp he could sense a change in the armosphere as they apparently were all looking at him, feeling no emotion or at least showing none. He knew that he should appear like his father had, being an imposing and terrifying figure to others, but warm to his own legion. "I have returned, my Legion. I, the Night Haunter have come back to sow terror once again!" one by one the Night Lords sunk to their knees as they could feel a connection form between them and their Primarch once again, one that had been severed when their Primarch had been slain. There was nothing that felt as good as the bond between Primarch and soldier, they being all kin to each other, being made from the flesh of the Primarch, though Ranma had some different characteristics, being the son of the Night Haunter, though now possessing a majority of his father's DNA.

"Where is Acerbus Krieg? He has much to answer for!" his voice carried far and wide, the sound being strong, like he had been born to lead. There was a certain command within his voice that seemed to make the Night Lords see him as a leader, their Primarch reborn.

A massive form came into view as the signs of Daemonic corruption were seem on the beast that had answered the call to its name. Acerbus Krieg, the Night Lords's highest officer came to the one who claimed to be the Primarch, only to look upon the human in the Primarch's armour.

"**YOU ARE NOT THE NIGHT HAUNTER! YOU ARE NOT THE PRIMARCH! THE CORONA NOX WILL BELONG TO ME, AS THE RIGHTFUL SUCCESSOR TO THE NIGHT HAUNTER!"** there was not a sound from Ranma as he watched the creature lumber towards him at a somewhat surprising speed, knowing that the thing could be killed even without him having the powers of Chaos.

Then, jumping with surprising speed, he watched how a fist hit the area where his body had been for a moment ago, smiling at the betraying member of the Night Lords and then jumping atop the traitor's head and making his lightning claws impact upon the creature's head, causing Krieg to howl in fury.

"YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU HAVE DESECRATED MY FATHER'S LEGION, THEREFORE BEING NOTHING MORE THEN A BUG! THEY WERE FOOLS TO JOIN UP WITH YOU, THOUGH THEY KNEW THAT NOT! ZHO WAS LOYAL TO ME AND MY FATHER, GIVING ME THE CORONA NOX! I AM YOUR PRIMARCH, RANMA, SON OF KONRAD CURZE!" Ranma screamed, suddenly feeling an influx of anger go through his body, looking at the enemy with his eyes burning like suns, energy collecting within him and his lightning claws flashed, sending energy straight into Acerbus's skull.

The beast roared and thrashed, smashing up a few of the Night Lords with the thrashing, making Ranma shake his head at the carnage that had ensued, making him get a bit of a dislike for Acerbus, he shouldn't feel anything. The feeling was strange to him at the current moment, making him feel some distant feeling, suddenly feeling like he had been picked up and thrown away, probably because it had indeed been the case.

He could feel how the soil seemed to be displaced as he landed. Then, he screamed.

They could feel it. The scream echoed within their minds as he screamed. A thousand minds heard it the loudest, the rest of the Night Lords on the planet cringing in pain as they heard the scream of their Primarch, the anguish within it. They all turned towards the enemy, the one that had hurt the Primarch, training their weapons upon the abomination that had been the one to harm the Primarch.

As a single entity, they fired, blaster bolts screaming at the Daemonically enhanced man, who screeched under the hail of explosive metal bratwurst-sized slugs as they caused it to feel a massive amount of pain all at once as superior firepower was brought to play and then decimated the enemy.

Ranma watched as the gunfire rained down upon the titanic being, watching as it seemed to disintegrate under the heavy gunfire. He could feel the Warp swelling to his command, a feeling that there would be something important happeneing. All of a sudden, he could feel how his hand became outstretched, pointing towards Acerbus, whose body had still not been destroyed, a huge ball of something coming out of his hand and then travelling towards the body, incinerating it when it hit, Acerbus screaming in agony as his very essence became scattered to the wind, his existence ending immediately.

Ranma looked at the spot where the traitorous lieutenant had been, then watched how the Night Lords all turned towards him, Zho walking towards him through the ranks, them parting before him, before falling to one knee. "Primarch, we are ready to serve. The Traitor has been dealt with and we await your orders." Ranma looked at Zho, then watched how every Night Lord in the vicinity got onto one knee, bowing before him. He sighed for a moment and then said. "I suggest we all shall invade a world on which I have lived, though that would require an intense study of time travel, since apparently I have come from eighty three thousand years ago, before the Imperium was formed. Anyone disagreeing with that course of action?"

None of them made a sound, obeying their Primarch without question. If he wanted them to invade a planet, they would obey. If he wanted them to kill themselves, they would obey. They were devoted to their Primarch, since he was the only one worthy of emotions from them.

Ranma could feel someone coming closer to him, someone that was not one of his Night Lords. He turned around to see a naked man stumble in front of him, his eyebrows raising as the man looked at him, apparently stunned that he was still alive. "KONNY! How are you Brother?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow at that, incredulity coming through his icy mind. "My name is Ranma. I am not this Konny that you seem to hold me as." The naked man looked at him for a moment, his eyes apparently looking him over. "Yer a bit scrawnier then Konny, so I guess yer his son then. Mah name is Russ, pleased ta meetcha sonny."

Ranma could hear his father give a comment in his mind that he was not to engage this man in combat, since he was not ready for him. "Pleased to meet you, Mister Russ." The primarch of the Space Wolves looked at Ranma for a moment, before he rushed at him, delivering a headbutt to Ranma, who felt like his skull was about to burst after that. "Ouchies…" he muttered, his vision swimming as he felt dazed and confused, the Corona Nox not helping against the headache. "Come on, yer father would have been able to take that, no problem at all."

**_He's apparently a bit more insane now then he was before. He's my brother, Leman Russ, otherwise known as the Space Viking according to me. I am not quite sure who gave him that nickname, but hey, it was pretty funny._** Ranma shook his head at that title. It was something that fitted the man. "Space Viking, eh? Well, Uncle Russ, would you please make sure that you get out of here as soon as possible, since we are going to move out soon. Otherwise, you are free to join us, since I'll be visiting my home planet, to make some radical changes."

Russ looked at Ranma for a moment. "You sure ya don't wanna have a drink with me? I could use a good drinking partner... No matter that you're chaos scum." Ranma shook his head, muttering "Why not?", watching as Russ got out a few flacons of alcohol, passing him one.

Three flacons later, Ranma was feeling the effects of the alcohol, Russ being quite drunk already. There was something in it that made him feel all woozy, the ideas that Russ proposed not being too outlandish. He looked at his uncle, who just passed out, knowing that there was almost nothing on the planet that would be able to harm the Primarch. "I'll see you later, uncle Russ."

He hiccupped once, looking at the Night Lords who had gone into a break mode, repairing their armour in some places due to having sustained some damage during any fighting. "Alright, we're moving out! I need to find someone who could make me a portal so that I'd be able to go back. If I remember correctly on how to make them, I can make a gate for the main force to arrive, but I doubt that I could do it on my own planet." They all got up, wearing their armour once again.

Three hours later, Ranma stepped aboard the battle barge that held 200.000 of the Night Lords, the Warp whispering to him that there might be a Sorcerer able to create a portal for him to use.

Ranma felt strange as he could feel his body being pulled somewhere, his mind blacking out for a moment. He watched how he gave orders to set course for the planet of sorcerers. They obeyed him immediately, with him standing on the bridge, looking how the planets came past, getting a mental image of what happened on each planet.

Tzeentch looked at the chosen one, deciding to submit him to his test. The Warp was nearly timeless, so it would be not so hard to make Ranma submit to a test… he began to set a room on the planet of Sorcerers, creating it from nothing, then filling it with all sorts of arcana, making the books reach the ceiling. This would have to be a test of knowledge, he knew. He looked at Ranma one last time before he just let the battle barge warp towards the planet, speeding up the progress by several weeks.

"Primarch, we have arrived at the planet of Sorcerers, like you commanded us to go." Ranma looked at Zho, nodding as he walked towards the main hangar, where hopefully a craft would be ready for him, as he issued the order. "Get me a craft ready, I need to get down there."

Three minutes later he was standing in an elevator which would bring him straight to the hangar, looking at Zho who had insisted he come along too, to guard the primarch. Immediately 5 other Night Lords volunteered, Ranma nodding at them to give the sign that they were allowed to come with him.

An hour later, he touched down on the ground, looking at the strange arching structures which seemed to change with every moment that passed. He looked to see people wearing robes and some wearing armour, while Chaos Space Marines stood guard, unmoving, not even breathing, which he found odd, since he usually could hear people breathing.

"Why aren't they breathing?" he asked Zho, who began a lengthy explanation about how a sorcerer named Ahriman had turned the normal soldiers into ust, their souls inhabiting their armour now. Ranma nodded and waited for someone to come forth, since he felt the Warp telling him to wait.

Soon, a person came forth, dressed in the armour of a Chaos Sorcerer, which bore the Thousand Son's colouration. "I welcome you to the Planet of Sorcerers, young Primarch. If you would follow me, I will lead you to the room prepared for your test. Master Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways wants to test you, before you get his approval." Ranma nodded, knowing that that might come up due to Khorne having tested him too. The axe was still on his back, having been attached there by him to carry it around. He could feel the bloodlust and malice radiating from it.

When he reached the room, the Sorcerer turned to him, holding an orb in its hands and beckoned him to listen closely. A voice spoke, neither male nor female, neither speaking or screaming, changing every moment. **"You have to pass this test to get my approval, young Primarch. Within the next room, there are millions upon millions of books. Your test is to learn all that there is, making knowledge your own, then come out of the room. After you come out of the room, you will face a trusted follower of mine in combat, whether you win or lose is up to you. Should you win, you will gain my favour. Should you lose, Death is the only reward you shall have. Servant, Follow him into the room. You shall be the judge of his studies, should they last a thousand years or more."**

Ranma looked at the orb, then at the Chaos Sorcerer who had bowed to the orb, watching as it whizzed out of existence. He shook his head for a moment, looking at the room. "I'll see you guys later then, I've got some studying to do, I guess…"

When he opened the room, he stepped into a huge room, filled with books in every nook and cranny. The sorcerer entered behind him, sealing the door for anyone to enter, but for them to exit. Then, Ranma walked over to one of the first bookshelves, picking up a book. "History… great…"

Three years passed, Ranma having read about a thousand books, the thick volumes being enough of a trouble to him because he had to read the script that was half faded, the Chaos Sorceror quizzing him at times, having peeked through some books too, adding more bits to its memory then he did. He found it pretty hard to do, but had noticed that he didn't seem to need to eat or drink, since he never really felt like he had hunger or thirst. His mind absorbed the knowledge like a sponge though, but it was getting stressed from having to absorb so much.

When he came to a book on Psykers, he began to read it, using some of the introduction techniques to steady his mind. He noticed that by appearance, he hadn't changed a bit, but his mental capacities had widened considerably. He looked at the Chaos Sorcerer, noticing the interest that apparently seemed to come from it. "I guess I am a Psyker then…" he muttered, beginning to learn more techniques from the book, interested in their effects.

Three hundred years later, Ranma started on some more technical knowledge, like how to ride several vehicles, pilot a battle barge, make some changes in the general destination charts for navigation.

A Thousand years of studying later, Ranma knew all there had to be known about Tyranids, including the little known fact that they liked to eat human for breakfast and Eldar for lunch, while enjoying Space Marine with a side dish of Chaos Space Marine. the book about Eldar culture did tell him that they were a bit too focused on revenge, getting back worlds, trying to defeat Chaos and that Slaanesh had a grudge against them for being refusing of it. On humanity, there was little, since there hadn't been a lot of change in the last 20.000 years.

Ranma's studies drew to a close as he grabbed the last tome from the shelf, looking at it, then at the huge pile of books that had been tossed to the side of the room, the Chaos Sorcerer apparently sitting on them, or maybe under them. He placed the book on the table, opening it, seeing a picture of the sigils of Chaos.

**The Chaos Gods**

The title made him look at the text once again, quickly diving deep into the lore contained within the book. He looked at the words, seeing a thousand words being put in one word, knowledge of the Gods coming to his mind all of a sudden. He could feel how Khorne's rage seemed to fill him, how eternal wisdom seemed to make him feel wiser then anyone else, how the knowledge seemed to make him feel better and better, the way that it seemed to enhance his day, his mind being brighter and brighter.

He slammed the book shut, which woke up the Chaos Sorcerer, who had been napping for a moment, the piles of books falling away as the figure rose. "You are done?" Ranma nodded, taking off the Corona Nox, the chaotic feeling coming over his mind as the forced calm was dispelled, his mind being brought out in the open, feeling the mind of the Sorcerer, the way that there seemed to be a halo around him and that there seemed to be something in the air, a change.

He walked towards the door, his power armour clanking slightly as he opened the door, his long cape looking even more ragged then before, time having taken its toll upon him. Once he opened the door, he saw Zho and his private guard just leaving, apparently going to eat something or the like.

Zho sighed as he turned his back to the door. There was nothing he could do for his Primarch but wait until he returned. A sound drew his attention and he turned back to the door, only to see his Primarch stand there, looking at him, the Corona Nox within his hands, looking at him with some sort of surprise on his face. There was not much that he could do about it, but wonder if Ranma had completed the entire library of knowledge that Tzeentch had said that would be behind the door. "Primarch."

The elites stopped, turned around and then bowed before their Primarch. Ranma stood in front of them, but halted as fiery letters appeared in the air before him, making him look at them as they formed a sentence:

"**Fight him now, my servant."**

Immediately he turned around, the Warp twisting around him as he conjured up a shield, blocking the fiery orbs that had been launched at him by a man who had appeared at that same moment. A black staff was in the hand of the man, making him look like a wizard of old. The blue and yellow colour scheme made Ranma see that he was a member of the Thousand Sons. He smiled slightly as he summoned up a great amount of power within his hands, firing a massive beam of ki mixed with the Warp, a black beam in shape and colouration, at the wizard, who put up a hastily constructed shield. He smiled as it punched through the shield, making the wizard fall to his knees, a whispered word on his lips and suddenly Ranma could feel how his body seemed to become rigid and cold as he could feel how his skin seemed to turn to metal all of a sudden, his body beginning to turn to dust as he could feel the Warp swell around him. He looked at the sorcerer, focusing his power within a final attack, a black jagged orb coming from his outstretched hand, hitting the sorcerer straight on the helmet, sending the man/woman into unconsciousness or death.

Ranma could feel how his body returned to normal immediately. Flaming letters appeared once again.

**  
"You have fought well, my chosen. Now, you shall have my backing, I, Tzeentch, Lord of Magic and Changer of Ways bestow upon you this staff of change. I wish you luck, my chosen champion and I shall keep my eye on you…" **

A staff appeared in front of him, out of thin air. There were heretical markings on it, the sign of Tzeentch and the sign of Chaos marked upon it. Ranma grasped it, pulling on it and it came into his hand, making him look at the Chaos Sorcerer who looked to be in awe of him.

Fiery letters came in front of the Chaos Sorcerer, conveying Tzeentch's message to the Chaos Sorcerer:

**You will be my Chosen's personal Sorcerer, since you have served me well ever since you joined my worship. Follow my Chosen and be rewarded with knowledge of magic you never knew before…**

The Chaos Sorcerer nodded, walking over to Ranma, looking at the Primarch with the helmet showing the way that the face was looking and Ranma gulped. "Can you create a portal towards a specific place, sir?"

The Chaos Sorcerer looked at him for a moment, then moved the hands to its helmet, pulling it off, revealing short blonde hair, with blue eyes looking at him with anger visible within them. "I'm not a man, so please address me as a female. Now, where would you need to have that portal to? I can create a portal as big as 2 kilometres in size to transport military vessels, but that would strain my body quite a lot, unless you are willing to help me out a bit."

Ranma nodded at the question, placing a hand on the armour plate of the Sorceress, who began to chant the chant for a portal to appear as she gleaned the destination from his mind. Ranma suddenly pulled his hand away from her. "Not now. I think it would be weird for someone as oddly dressed as you to appear on my planet, Terra, so it would be best if we went to get your possessions and return to the battle barge which carried me here, since we can use it to travel to a planet I have selected to be the base of operations."

She nodded, looking at him for a moment and then asked; "What's your name? I'd like to know the name of my employer." Ranma shook his head at that, but gave his name nevertheless. "Ranma, Son of the Night Haunter, currently bearing the Title of Primarch of the Night Lords legion, Night Haunter and Terroriser of Planets." The last title was actually something his father had earned, but considering that his father was with him still, he knew that it would be his title too.

She nodded, impressed with the title. "My name is Elarranna Del'Rezyarch. Call me Ellara." Ranma ran a hand through his hair and muttered: "Welcome aboard then…" she gave him an arrogant grin. "Very glad to be welcomed like that. Shall we go then? I got a lot of stuff to move, since I have some Librams that need to come with me for the correct incantation." Ranma nodded and after getting the items and having them be carried by some of his accompanying soldiers, he and Zho and Ellara went back to the battle barge.

When they were on a stretch of space currently not occupied by anything, she began to incant the spell, the helmet glowing as she spoke the arcane words, making the air hum with the Warp energy as a huge shimmering portal to his dimension opened, making them fly through it. He powered her with his spirit, the Warp humming through the air as they passed from one dimension into another.

Ranma watched as the desolate plains of Mars came into view. He smiled as he knew that it would be abandoned. "Put her down on the plateau there, we got a base to set up!"

The invasion of Chaos had started…

Ranma looked at his private Chaos Sorceress, looking at her as she pulled off her ceremonial helmet, smiling at her with a type or irony within the smile. "You'll have to accompany wherever I go, the armour beigna bit odd to wear where I'm living so…" he typed in a few coordinates in the viewing screen, displaying Furinkan High, where the school crowd was just leaving. "You'll have to wear that outfit if you want to follow me. I'll take care of the rest of your administration."

She looked at the short skirt, then at the blouse that went with it and turned to him. "YOU CANNOT EXPECT ME TO WEAR THAT! It's got no armour! No protection… I bet everyone gets a free show of what my legs look like whenever I turn around!" Ranma looked at her for a moment, bursting out in laughter. "I think we'll get along great as long as you keep that attitude…"

The Night Lords on the bridge looked on as their Primarch and the Chaos Sorceress squabbled amongst themselves, Ranma changing out of his power armour to get into a normal change of clothing, some generated vibro-silk, made from some sort of powerful alloy which would protect him. She wore replicated clothing from Earth, making Ranma smile.

"Goodbye, my children." He muttered to the Night Lords as he moved through the Warp, appearing in a back alley, carrying Ellara in a bridal manner. He shook his head as she tried to toast his head for touching her skin, putting her down rather roughly. "Now, we got to appear normal… Some people might get violent here so watch your step…"

She smiled at him in a dangerous fashion, then got out a bolter. "Who said I wasn't armed?"

Ranma just sighed…

This was going to be a bad day, he just knew it…

* * *

I hope this satisfied people a bit, so that they might like me. Its hell here with me, as I'm very busy trying to go and get myself going on school, since that is tougher then I had hoped for. Anyways, I hope that there will be more to life then this, making for a bit more interesting debate then normally would be the case…

I got dumped too… Apparently, two dominant people don't mix. Anyways, I'm still lookin g for a girlfriend to share my life with, so any women reading this and are between 18-25 years old, give me an email at my hotmail address which is listed at my profile page… I live in Europe and am 19 years old. Holland is my country of living and I live in the top.

Other then the advert for me… I want to give my thanks to all people who support me through reviews. Your reviews mean a lot to me, since they inspire me at times…

Anyways, please review this… I ask that of you…

READ IT AND REVIEW!


	6. School days

**Fallen Knight**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Warhammer 40k… painting the figures is hard work… anyways… just tell me something about a pairing you might like to see and I'll feature it.

**

* * *

School days

* * *

He sighed as he carried her over the rooftops, seeing her look at him with a killer glare, the glare only intensifying after he shifted her a bit to get a better grip. It was almost night now, making him want to head back to the Tendo Dojo, the idea making him sick to the core if he envisioned the reaction that his fiancé might have.**

**_You have a fiancé? I didn't know that…_** his father commented. Ranma nodded to himself as he smiled at the comment that was not very nice in its wording as his father read his memory, being inside him as a spiritual being making that easy.

He looked at the streets below him, noticing that he had almost arrived at the Nekohanten, choosing a different rooftop to jump to once he had noticed the Amazon Bicycle chick speed out from the top window of the restaurant, intending to deliver a delivery. He narrowly dodged the bicycle and was gone before Shampoo even noticed that he had been here. The area which he was now steadily heading to was near his mother's house, which seemed to be a perfectly logical place to go and get some answers, since he had always thought that he was Genma's son, but with Night Haunter confirming that he actually was his son, making it a bit more complicated from his perspective.

He mulled it over for a moment, thinking about the possibilities that lay open to him and he wondered if his mother knew about his father being a demi-god. **_The correct term is Primarch, but in essence you are right…_**

Ranma touched down on the road a few metres from the house, looking at the front door for a moment, thinking about his next step. He looked at the road, not really looking for anything, but to give him something to focus his attention on and make him think clearer. To anyone else it would look odd, a girl who looked to be around 19 being held by a young man who looked to be almost 20 in looks, looking serious at that moment. Ranma looked around for any oddity, finding none as he looked at the scenery, familiarising him with it. He looked at Ellara for a moment, seeing that she looked ready to make him into something that would be not so much fun to be turned into. "Want to be put down, Ellara-chan?" he reverted to his native speech, her mind picking it up as he spoke, nodding gently, a gesture that looked so out of place that he almost dropped her.

"If you would, Ranma-sama. Tzeentch would be pleased to see that you treated one of his followers with a gentlemanly manner… Usually, you men are like pigs." Ranma frowned at the comment, putting her down gently. He shook his head and then looked at her as she brushed off some imaginary dust from her outfit. "I just carried you, no need to clean yourself."

She looked at him heatedly, looking him straight into his dark blue eyes for a moment and he almost flinched as he could see that there was something burning within her stare, like she was trying to sear his body to an unimaginable degree. "You are filth, Ranma!" she hissed that last part, addressing him by his first name to accentuate the loathing that she felt for him at that moment.

Nobody had ever been kind enough to carry her somewhere, she had always needed to carry herself to a place to get somewhere. She carried with her her entire body, her spirit going ahead, her mind being great enough to come up with some good plans to work out every little detail of a plan of attack to fend off the people who might want to harm her. She had donned the armour of the Chaos Sorcerer to look more imposing to other people, making them think that she was male, usually making them more afraid of her, since almost nobody seemed to be afraid of a woman. A man on the other hand seemed to inspire fear within others, as they could be very ruthless.

"Ranma?" a voice spoke, and Ranma turned to the voice only to see his mother stand in the door opening, looking at him with a strange look on her face that made him feel very uncomfortable, something that he didn't want at the moment. "Yes, Mom?" he asked her, looking down at the pavement for a moment, not really finding anything of interest but evading her form for the moment. He did not want to meet her like this, squabbling like a youngster with a woman who surely had her menstruation at this date. "Its been… so long." She muttered, still disbelieving that her son was actually standing so close to her, looking at her somewhat ashamed.

"Mom, I wanted to visit you, but I couldn't. Genma wouldn't let me leave." She looked up at his name, looking at him for a moment. "We need to have a little talk about Genma now, son." He nodded slowly, looking at her, then at Ellara, who looked a bit uncomfortable about the exchange between son and mother. "Meet a good friend of mine, Ellara-chan. Ellara-chan, this is my mother." Ellara gave a sort of wave, which was replied to by Nodoka, who was a bit creeped out by the emotionless look on Ellara's face. "Why don't you come in?"

Ranma nodded as he stepped over the threshold, looking around to see a fairly modern house, looking a bit traditionalistic, but being all right in his mind. Ellara just stared at the ancient designs, muttering something about Earth not having quite the technological level to sustain assault by the Night Lords…

* * *

4000 kilometres above the surface of Mars

The space probe Voyager was coming closer to the surface of the red planet, going to land upon it to bring the first images of Mars to the world. It had been launched three years previous, travelling to the red planet, carrying a heavy duty camera and some more rock researching tools.

The Night Lords were currently busy with summoning buildings from the Warp, though none of the Chaos Space Marines were, most of them were just busy sharpening their tools of the trade whilst the heretics chanted to summon them, being kicked around by an irritated Chaos Space Marine every once in a while.

* * *

Back to Ranma…

Ranma sat on the table, looking at his mother. "This is about Genma, right? Are you going to tell me that he's made you pregnant or something?" she blinked for a moment and then replied in a negative fashion. "No. Ranma, this may be a bit hard for you to swallow but… you're not Genma's son." Ranma blinked owlishly for a moment and then looked at her, tears coming to his eyes, looking her straight in the eyes. "Now don't cry Ranma-kun, please…"

He looked at the heavens then cried out: "HELL YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S NOT RELATED!" after they got their hearing back from the volume of the shout, which surprisingly hadn't broken the windows. "Why didn't the windows break?"

"I got double glass installed. The house is also sound-proofed." Ranma sweat dropped almost at that revelation. "Okay… So, who is my father then?" she looked down for a moment, then looked up again. "To be sure, I don't know. All that I know is that he's someone who is very important and had donated his semen to a sperm bank in Tokyo. They didn't know how it got there, but it was labelled as VIP. I paid enough for it, so I got it." Ranma shook his head. That solved the question how he was born. "I know who my father is."

She looked up after that revelation. "You do? Who is it?" he smiled but didn't get to answer the question, since Ellara beat him to it. "The man's name is Conrad Kurze, the Primarch of the Night Lords Legion of Space Marines, turned to Chaos during the Horus Heresy. In normal speech, the Son of the God-Emperor." Ranma looked at her, then at his mother who had frozen due to the fact that she had just heard that Ranma was the grandson of a God.

"Hmm, I think he wants to say a bit for a moment, if I'll allow him to possess my body for a bit. Hold on for a moment…" He focused on the Warp, drawing it close around him and then waking his father up from his room in his body, drawing his consciousness to the fore.

"**Greeting, milady. So you were the one that bore my semen and made my son come into the world… it was not an easy birth, was it?" **His voice was heavier then Ranma's because he was using Ranma's body. He looked at the woman, touching her for a moment as he looked around, making a note in his mind that he would be better off getting some more of his troops on planet before he would be able to make a strike. If 10 space marines could conquer a whole planet, this one would be easy pickings…

"No, it wasn't." Konrad nodded, looking at the way that the woman seemed to be getting a bit more comfortable around him, the manner in which she seemed to be busy with making the way for his son to be accepted within her family once again. **"Once the legion touches down, I want to make you the one who will be spared from all the people of this world. Allow the Chaos Sorceress to go to school with my son and you shall be made the Chaplain of the Night Lords by him. He is now the Primarch of the Night Lords and is their leader." **Konrad felt his control slipping as he was forced back into the mental room and then sighed as he was once again forced to deal with the loneliness of having nothing to talk to. But he was used to that after spending so long cooped in his armour.

Ranma looked at his mother who seemed to be almost glowing with love for him. "Did Otousan tell anything about me? Or was it just some chatter? Anyways, can Ellara please stay with us and go to school with me? It'd be nice to have someone go and get some experience dealing with some heretics that came and sent me to Khorne's throne, right in front of a Daemon Prince that was not too pleased to see me."

She was about to ask what Khorne was, or who he was, but Ellara answered. "Khorne is one of the Chaos Gods that your son is a follower of. The Blood God is one of his names and he is known as a prime warrior, who has the head of a bull and rages forevermore, sitting upon his Throne of Skulls and wading around in the Sea of Blood." She looked at the woman, as if waiting for another question but Nodoka Oh'ed and then went to make a room for the woman, allowing Ranma to go to his old room after making sure he got the placement of his room.

The moment that his head hit his pillow, he fell into a dreamless sleep, his mind sleeping with him, making him dead to the world of the Warp.

The next morning, he awoke at the crack of dawn, moving to the shower by instinct, feeling the need to cleanse himself before joining his mother. As he looked at the shower, he could faintly see the outline of someone standing under it, seeing red hair and it being fairly long so he deduced that it was his mother. Respectfully he turned around as he saw the door open and heard his mother get out of the shower, hearing the sounds of her dressing fast, only turning around as there was a sound of clothes being put on. "The shower is yours now, Ranma-kun." He nodded and then showered for a minute of five before he got out and wiped himself off with a towel. He looked at the clothes he wore and then decided to dress in them, though he knew that he might need to change out of them.

When he got downstairs, he watched his mother stand there with a school uniform in her hands. She smiled at him and then handed him the school uniform. "Here, dress in this and get ready for school. You can't go wearing that." He nodded, respecting his mothers wishes despite the fact that his clothing would get ruined pretty fast anyways.

Ellara came from the door to the side, dressed in a Furinkan school uniform, looking none too pleased. "Get dressed." Ranma nodded and then went to his room, emerging from it once again dressed. He looked at his mother, who gave him a bento, then he held up a booklet in his hands. "Mom, did you write this?"

The picture on the cover displayed a man and a woman engaging in an act which definitively was H rated, which made Ranma feel a bit self-conscious about the fact that he was a virgin still, but at least he knew that his mother either collected signed editions of this author or wrote them herself, the latter being the more likely thing to happen since he saw a laptop with a document open, called the love love edition part 2. he watched as she blushed at the boob he held up and gulped once. "Yes, I wrote it. I'm the authoress of that series of books. Did you want to borrow one of them to read during recess?"

Ranma nodded. "It'd fill up the time and I've heard that they were pretty popular, so imagine the shocked look on their faces once they find that I'm reading it, since they hold me for some uncultured brute who knows nothing but fighting. It'd add a nice touch to my new image." Nodoka smiled at her son and then bade him goodbye, saying that she'd have to get to work soon or else there wouldn't be anymore books.

Ranma and Ellara were walking to school, with her looking very uncomfortable in the clothing, since she disliked wearing the clothes as she was used to heavy armour most of the time. She didn't display any musculature, but that was due to the muscles not being too developed on the outside, the strength coming from within more then showing outside.

"Well, I think that is the school, am I right, Ranma-san?" he nodded as they walked towards the entrance of the building, Ranma having his hair braided once more, having a small piece of rope to bind it. He looked at the students that had gathered around Kuno, hearing him proclaim something about the villainous sorcerer finally being dead.

"He thinks I'm some sort of sorcerer out to try and take my fiancé from him… The loser doesn't even know that he's so far beneath me that he'd need to ascend to a Kami to just have a shot at beating me…" she nodded slowly, looking at the kendoist as he came towards them, looking at her with a most disconcerting stare, which made her shiver. Within a moments notice, the kendoist's mouth had opened, drivel about a beautiful flower coming to Furinkan and how she would be his.

Ranma looked at the raving lunatic and muttered: "Always the fool, eh Kuno?" the upperclassman looked at him and then pointed his bokken at him. "The foul Sorcerer hath returned to these hallowed grounds!"

Ranma shook his head. "Still the fool, I should have guessed. Nay, heathen, thou arth the one that hast been the defiler of these grounds. Thou staineth this ground with thy profanity, thy heretical words slithering like the lies of the serpent. I am of the most noblest of bloods, the son of the holiest of warriors, fighting against the heathens in the Grand Crusade. There, my father hath fallen to the heathens that hath plagued this world for centuries, entrusting upon me the mission to bring God's word to the world once moreth." Kuno stalled for a moment. "Nay, thou arth a betrayer of Kami-sama! Thou words have no bearing."

Ranma poked Ellara for a moment, who sighed deeply and then spoke: "He speaketh the truth, heathen. He is the son of the noblest warrior Mankind ever had there to defend them. The God-Emperor himself hath blessed the man before he set out on the Grand Crusade, ridding the universe of the heretic, the alien and the unfaithful." Kuno looked at her, like she was an oracle of the light. Ranma had trouble keeping his laughter in check as he saw the stunned silence coming over the crowd, which merely looked on as Kuno began to laugh. "Then let us become battle-brothers, Son of the Primarch."

This time, it was Ranma's turn to blink as he looked at the kendoist, blinking a few times before his mouth fell open in stunnedness. "What the…" a sweat drop was slowly making its way down the back of his head, stunned by the revelation that Kuno knew him by his proper title.

"That is Primarch for you." Ellara remarked to the side, making Kuno look at her. "Sorceress, how nice to see you here. Does the Master give you any commands for his loyal servants here?" Ranma was on the verge of screaming, but Akane did that pretty much with the bonking on Kuno's head for obstruction of her way.

"I always thought you were a Khornate fanatic…" Ranma muttered as he and Kuno sat opposite of each other, making eye contact. "Heh, I acted like that. Knowing that someone would trust a fool as long as the fool acted like that. Actually, I had no idea that you were a Primarch's son, even though you proclaimed yourself to be one, I noticed you must have turned to the Ruinous powers because she would not follow you willingly, thus you have to follow Master Tzeentch to have her as an accomplice. " Ranma slowly nodded, looking at Kuno's face for a moment. "I should have known you'd be a chaos cultist in disguise, your skill does not match a madman's, so it would be pretty obvious that you're still a bit sane, despite the fact that you come across as insane." "Please call me Tatewaki, Ranma-sama." Ranma twitched. "Please call me Ranma, Ranma-sama sounds just wrong coming from you. Anyways, I got to tell you that we'll be invading this planet, so just wait a few weeks and we'll be coming here, guns blazing." A roguish grin accompanied that statement and Kuno smiled too. "Interested in coming to my house after school so we can talk about the invasion?"

"Deal." They shook hands, one of Nabiki's minions taking a picture of it, not really knowing who it was that Kuno was talking to, since nearly nobody knew that Ranma was dressed in a school uniform yet, though Kuno had spoken of Ranma as the villainous sorcerer, the people of Nerima tended to forget things like that fast, since Kuno was known to spout rubbish most of the time.

"Hinako-sensei, I have brought you Saotome Ranma and a new student. I have asked Saotome-san to guide the young lady around the school, but due to some matters that were out of his control, he asked me to accompany them. I apologise for our tardiness." The entire class was staring at Kuno who spoke with a clear and collected voice, which didn't show any of the madness that it was known to be infected with. "Thank you, Kuno-san. I accept your apologies."

Ranma entered, looking at his teacher, his school uniform being quite tight on him since he had the feeling that it might not remain intact for long. "Hiroshi… Daisuke… what a pleasure to see you two again after such a long time…" was the first thing to come out of his mouth after he seated himself between the two chaos cultists…

Hiroshi and Daisuke gulped at the same time. They had not expected Ranma to come back…

* * *

A new chapter done and 6 Khorne Berzerkers painted and done… I've made them to decorate my work desk… pretty tough to paint them... i added some blood effects on the latest one, adding some Red Gore on the blades of the chainsword and on a side of the model to make it look like it had just sacrificed something to the Blood God...

Anyways, a review would be nice…

In the next chapter, there will be a test…

Please Review!


	7. Tzeentch be praised!

**Fallen knight**

Disclaimer; I don't own Ranma ½ or anything of Warhammer 40k. I just own my own private characters, some of the Chaos Space Marine names and personalities, 12 Khorne Bezerkers and 5 Chaos Raptors, 3 Terminators (current tally of my painted and assembled forces at the moment.)

**

* * *

Tzeentch be praised!

* * *

**

He could feel how his body wanted to exult in the practise of worship for his Lord, Tzeentch, the feeling of the Warp coursing through his body and mind at every moment making him want to scream out loud, and he knew he could, being stuck in the image of a deluded fool who could do whatever he pleased just because his father was the school principal. He looked at the teacher and politely excused himself to go to the bathroom. He wanted to exult in the Warp right now and it would look very odd if he did so in public.

He looked at the board, seeing the English words on it and getting bored with it as there were some sentences that made him feel very irritated at the lack of challenge that they were having. "The rabbit ate the grass from the grassy plain." There should be some more inventive wordings there, like. "The warrior cleft his enemy in half, the blood and guts spilling out and landing on the ground, which was soaked in blood." That at least sounded nice.

He drew back the small sigils of Tzeentch, the Warp flowing through him. His Master spoke to him for the first time, the maddening amount of voices whispering within his ears being like blight to his mind, the whisperings making him feel loved by the Master of Magic itself. Change began to flow through him as he focused his energies upon Saotome Ranma, the whisperings of Tzeentch beginning to go through his mind even faster, the change coming over him as he channeled the magic towards Ranma, to change him...

Ranma could feel how his body began to shift to female, his eyes looking pained. Ellara was on her feet a second later as she could feel the energy of the Warp flowing closer, then sat back down as she watched how the mortal champion of the Gods began to screech, knowing that a Change was upon him. There seemed to be something good about to happen, since it appeared to be a blessing by Tzeentch...

* * *

Konrad could feel the Warp buzzing all around his ethereal body as he was still within the body of his son, it placing him outside of Ranma's body, just behind him, dressed in the power armour that he was so well known for, the lightning claws glistening in the light as he looked at his son who sat there, shivering slightly as there was a small hum in the air from the displacement of that very same air.

Ranma looked back, feeling the presence behind him and paled considerably as he looked up into the dark eyes of his father, taking a deep gulp of air as he looked at the man, whose face bore no emotions.

* * *

"Ranma." His voice was soft and gentle, though Ranma knew that something was amiss, since he almost never could really anticipate anyone of a Primarch status. "It is time for your test. Defend yourself!" the words were spoken in the native language of humanity in the 41st millennium, making Ranma and Ellara the only ones to get the speech, whilst the rest of class appeared to be stunned by the appearance of the warrior in armour that looked strange. When one of the claws shot down towards Ranma, the chair he had been sitting in reduced to firewood and Ranma looking at his father from a position a bit farther away, looking at the lightning claws, that ignited within a second, electricity running over them in a second and then watched how the man shot forth with speed that was even greater than his and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Why?" Ranma's mouth formed the words as he could feel the claws into his abdomen, the Axe of Khorne shifting on his back slightly as he looked at the man who had a hand in making sure he existed and then could feel himself moving, being thrown through the window, causing it to shatter into fragments, them showering the ground, blood also accompanying it.

* * *

The Night Haunter, Primarch of the Night Lords and all around badass looked at the sight of his son squirming in pain, as should be the case. He felt no emotion as he moved his claws back, making Ranma be pushed through the window by the force, a scream of agony following it.

The scream that ripped through his throat was beyond anything he had ever screamed before. It was a sound of raw emotion, primal in its manner of conveying pain upon a huge audience, though there wasn't much of an audience here. He could feel himself hitting the hard ground with his back, his side being torn open by the lightning claws of his father, the feeling of numbness going through his body as he looked at the man as he jumped down from the floor he had been having class at, the manner in which the floor tiles broke when he hit the ground.

"My son, this is a trial of survival. The fact that you managed to survive being gutted totally on my claws was a mere trial, now, you have to survive against me in my prime. Though luck gave me my body back, I will keep this short, spanning 2 minutes." Ranma groaned loudly as he got up, fresh red blood streaming down his thighs as he looked with blurry eyes at the man that was his father, ducking under a claw that was meant to decapitate him. The feeling of the air rushing past his face made his eyes focus suddenly and he looked at his father, placing a hand against the breastplate of his power armour and then pushing with all his might, making the mighty Primarch fall over.

* * *

Tatewaki Kuno heard the scream of agony and then rushed back to his class to find that his classmates were all plastered to the windows, the teacher trying to restore order. "What has happened?" he asked the teacher, who was looking very pale. "A man in strange armour has knocked that troublemaker Saotome through the window and the boy is bleeding a lot and is now fighting against that man." He also joined the students at the window, knowing that if one of the Chaos Champions was joined in battle with Ranma, that this would have to remain a private battle between them. What he saw however, surprised him.

* * *

The ground was stained with blood, Ranma's blood to be precise as there was a small battle going on between him and his father. In his head, the seconds were already being counted.

_100 seconds left. He's attacking me, damn, have to duck underneath it or else he's going to take off my head. Phew, made it just in time. Damn, the wound is really hurting now... got to keep focused Ranma! Got to keep your head cool. 90 seconds left, good... if only I could call upon the power of the Chaos Gods, but that's pretty much useless since I'm wounded pretty badly and wouldn't have enough time to chant the correct summoning for a Daemon. I wonder if this will be the end. _

Ranma ducked underneath a lightning claw, feeling a jolt of electricity go through his clothing and sear his flesh slightly, a black mark on his skin as he looked back at his father, a look in his eyes that promised nothing but death as he got out the chainaxe that Khorne had given him.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" he screeched in Japanese, the words being lost in his anger and the bloodlust pounding through his veins. He looked at his father, grabbing the heft of the axe tightly and then bringing the axe down upon the man's claw that was closest to him, dodging the other by a mere hair's breath.

* * *

Night Haunter was impressed with the fortitude that his son displayed. There was a certain grace to his movements, but that decreased once he took that axe of Khorne in his hands. For a moment, he paused, watching how the axe bit deep into the Lightning claw, chipping off one of the claws in a motion, something that would have to get repaired later on, he thought. He punched in a code which called for a transport, using his own private signature so that it would be given top priority, as if they already wouldn't do that. With the capabilities of his brethren, he would be able to get out of here in five minutes if they were slow...

* * *

Ranma watched how one of the claws broke off, mentally giving a cheer for himself for breaking one of his father's weapons. He looked at the axe, activating the chainaxe by pressing on a button embedded within the hilt. For a moment, he watched as the axe flared to life and then attacked the sound of the chainaxe being almost like a chainsaw, save for the fact that the axe was literally brimming with energy, blood being dripping on the blade which seemed to be sated by the blood. Ranma looked at the blade for a moment, ducking underneath a strike from his father before driving it against the Primarch's chest plate, making the axe bite into the material and begin to slowly go through, being halted by the fact that it was a master crafted piece of work that could block almost any weapon for a short while, that being a fact that the Primarchs mostly survived so much until they were beaten and even his uncle Russ being able to survive buck naked in the eye of terror, the space Viking being the only one who could boast at having attempted such a feat.

_50 seconds left! _Ranma said in his mind, his eyes focused on his father. "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" That same phrase came from his mouth once again, some foam beginning to show up on his mouth as he felt incalculable rage well up within him. He could feel how his muscles began to grow thicker and how his adrenalin surged as he looked at the man that had a contribution to his birth. "DIE!" with that war cry, he attacked, surging forwards and getting impaled upon the lightning claws once more, the feeling of pain being shut out as he inched himself forwards upon the claws, the axe being swung wildly in arcs so that it would be able to take the man out without really caring for himself. There was a silence as Konrad looked at his son as he was still overtaken by the blood rage of Khorne himself and then threw Ranma away, a spray of blood following it as there was a huge chunk of flesh being torn out. For a moment, Konrad thought that his son was dead but already he could see the flesh regenerating, knowing that he would have to deliver the killing blow now or his son would win the little challenge.

_10 seconds left._ For a moment, Ranma decided to just give up, his sanity having returned as the chainaxe had left his hands. He could feel the staff of Tzeentch on his belt, how it got there being a mystery but still he thanked Tzeentch for giving it to him. A momentary silence made him look up, only to see that the sun was blocked out by a huge shape, lightning crackling across the fists of that figure, making Ranma hold the staff tightly and then raise it, a barrage of warp energy being let loose, colliding with the Primarch which descended upon him.

* * *

For a moment he was surprised as the energies collided with him, then a smile appeared on his face as he was sent backwards into the air again, feeling how he impacted with the ground with no visible damage on his armour. "You have done well and are worthy to be called my son, Ranma. Now, I must take my leave to Mars. I will instruct one of my soldiers to stay behind and give emergency care, for you are now a Primarch in status, being the second in command after me. If I die I..." with a groan, the man sunk to the ground, his eyelids being closed and moving an awful lot.

_He stood in an urban area, in which fighting occurred. He could see that the sky was filled with bolts of plasma, that there were brothers fighting brothers all around him, a huge pile of corpses and half-dead people laying there, rising high into the sky, a lone figure on top of it. With a start he recognised his son, who screeched something in a Daemonic language unheard before. Then, he started to change. Arms grew longer and thinner, his face changing into something terrible. There were three things happening all at once. Then, he could only see darkness as his vision ended..._

He rose up once again, looking at his son, then hearing the engines of one of the craft that were used to ransport marines to other planets, watching as it touched down and Zho Sahaal stepped out first, pausing as he beheld his Lord and his Son. "My Primarch, we have come to your aid." He said without hesitance, knowing that the Night Haunter would be the one to explain things to him once they were back to the base. Being a trusted lieutenant had its benefits after all.

* * *

"Make sure my son is alright. I trust you have an apothecary with you?" Zho nodded. "One of the best there is, Primarch." Konrad nodded and then said; "Make sure that my heir is healed of his injuries. Leave a brother to guard him. He must not perish for the events I have foreseen to occur." Ranma groaned as he could feel how a syringe was plunged into his flesh and a remarkable light-headed feeling overtook him.

Ellara looked at the sight of Ranma receiving medical aid by one of the few Apothecaries that had managed to turn to Chaos. There were some signs that he was improving, but there also seemed to be some hint of anxiousness within the older Kurze's voice, Ranma being a Saotome in name only, not in blood. The blood of the Primarch ran through his veins so he should actually be named Kurze Ranma by Japanese naming.

There was still blood coming from his wounds as he looked at the apothecary, who was giving him a critical look-over. "My name is brother Derreck and I will make sure you are in top condition once more, Honoured son." Ranma merely groaned as the treatment took effect, the wounds sealing themselves after a minute or so. When it was done, Ranma watched how brother Derreck returned to the craft, which now held his father. A Night Lords marine was by his side now, making him look at the marine and then wave as his father disappeared from sight.

"Honoured son, where shall we go now?" Ranma looked at the marine for a moment, thinking about what to do now. "I think it would be best if I returned to class, since it would make people suspicious as to my motives if I just disappeared, plus it's a custom for people my age." The marine nodded. "Honoured son, I pledge my life to you. Any enemy you may face, I shall fight and any friend of yours shall be mine as well."

Ranma shook his head with amusement. "Your name would be nice to know." The marine nodded, the spikes on the helmet giving him a creepy look as he pulled it off, revealing a pale face with some hair growing on the scalp, which was black in colour.

"Brother Jeck, at your service, Honoured Son." Ranma just waved it away. "Call me Ranma while we're in public please, Jeck. It'd look strange if I was addressed with such honour in public while none of my peers ever give me the light of day..." Jeck looked at him with an aghast look on his face, making Ranma raise an eyebrow as the emotionlessness of the rest of the Night Lords was something they were known for, but he surmised that there would always be someone who disobeyed the normal order...

"They dare to mock the Honoured Son of the Primarch?! They shall not live to see another day!" Ranma's eyebrow rose slightly as he began to walk towards the school, Jeck following him without so much as another word, muttering small things to himself about dishonour and heresy, that the heretics must be purged. It would be considered funny if Ranma wasn't so sure that he considered Imperial Space Marines heretics... which was the thing they usually were called by the Imperium of Man.

* * *

"Saotome-san, are you alright?" a concerned Miss Hinako asked him as he entered the building once more. There was a silence as Jeck lumbered next to him, giving Hinako an appraising look for a few seconds and then dismissed her as a threat to the Honoured Son.

"Quite alright... Had a bit of a run-in with a tenacious bastard, but it all worked out okay... I'm unharmed and got a body guard out of it..." he said with a bright smile on his face. It would be better if he convinced Miss Hinako to allow Jeck to stay with him in class, so nobody would be doing anything against his persona, plus it'd make Jeck uneasy if he wasn't able to do his duty of guarding Ranma.

"Who was it that gave you that body guard and why does he wear that strange armour?" was the next question and Ranma sighed. "It's called Power armour and apparently I need a bodyguard, which is quite understandable, considering how much trouble seems to follow me around..."

Hinako looked at Jeck for a moment. "How old is he? I can't really see him being around your age or something, he looks older."

_She's getting quite bright, I think she actually shouldn't ask him how old he is, because she'd faint..._"His name is Jeck and he doesn't speak Japanese. I could of course teach him, but that'd be taking away some of my time best used for studying." Hinako looked at him for a moment and then sighed. "He's allowed in class as long as he behaves himself, okay? If that strange man gave you a bodyguard, he's got to have a good reason for assigning you one… is he a military commander or something?"

Jeck spoke up, in flawless Japanese this time, apparently having selected that language to be uploaded to his memory by an internal program in his power armour. "I serve the Primarch and his Honoured Son, lady. I answer only to Lord Kurze and Prince Ranma."

_Fuck!_ Went through Ranma's head as he watched Hinako look at Jeck for his flawless pronunciation of Japanese, then the words registered and she looked at Ranma with a questioning look. "I didn't select to be his so-called prince, Hinako-sensei…" he gave her a puppy dog eyed look just in case she wasn't really convinced by his words, which apparently she wasn't.

* * *

Somewhere else in Tokyo, a woman looked up to the sky, seeing the craft of the Night Lords escape earth orbit and then looked grimly at the sky, her path clear. She would have to reawaken the Sentinels from their resting place, so the Demons could be stopped forever, their gate collapsed for eternity…

* * *

In another universe altogether, a Commisar sat on his Basilisk tank, looking at the sky as bolts of fire rained down upon the Tyranid horde, his eyes watching as they impacted upon the insects, drop pods being shot down from space by the Battle barge of the Ultramarines. He sighed deeply and then looked at the crew commanding the basilisk.

"Listen up you pig-fuckers! I want to do a run with you all, so we're all going to do the blaze of glory run! Charge!" they did as was ordered, a lone Kasrkin jumping up on the Basilisk, looking at the crew. "What the hell are you going to do! Basilisks aren't frontline tanks!"

One of the Imnperial Guard soldiers looked at the man. "Sarge, Commisar Ravenwood said we're on a 'blaze of glory' run!" the sergeant looked at the Commisar, who stood upon the barrel of the massive artillery tank, looking out at the Tyranid attack force and then looked at the unlucky soldier. "Commisar Ravenwood is a Maniac! Don't listen to anything he says!!!"

"But-oof!" a punch on the head silenced the soldier and the sergeant looked at the Commisar. "Commisar Ravenwood, we're being assigned to the battle barge by the order of the ultramarines. Apparently you got some friends up there that want you with them to track down some Chaos scum…"

"Aww… can't we do a blaze of glory run first? I've always wanted to see people get blown apart around me…" the sergeant shook his head and intoned with a no-nonsense voice "Just get to the spaceport, there you'll get your instructions."

The commissar sighed and then said: "Nothing to do about it then… Back to the spaceport, you pig-rapists!" the use of swear-words apparently had been ingrained into him, along with a sick fetish for using the word pig for everything… the Sergeant sighed deeply as he trudged after the Basilisk as the slightly insane Commisar was muttering something about doing a blaze of glory run when they got permission to use the Baneblade…

Commisar Ravenwood was one odd cookie in his mind…

* * *

A new chapter finally made for you all by me, the nice, fabulous, super-sexy, ultimately creative Demon God of Chaos…

That was all bullshit and you know it… all laced with a heavy dose of sarcasm etc. All I want to say is that I thought up Commisar Ravenwood when I was watching a movie and that scenario popped into my mind… I offer my apologies for Ravenwood's crude language, but you got to keep in mind that he's a bit touched in the head… Guess who the lady is and i'll throw in an extra treat next chapter...

Reviews are something I'd like to get, so if you would all press the blue button underneath it all, I'd be feeling a lot better…


End file.
